


Together we stand, divided we fall

by Gomar_Mpt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And he's basically God, Famous Harry, M/M, Maybe? Maybe not?, Music teacher Niall obvs, Not telling you more, Read if you want to find out the rest, Sexy math teacher Liam (yes that's a ting), Still not telling you, Teacher Louis, Will they get back together?, Zayn is also in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomar_Mpt/pseuds/Gomar_Mpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Louis and Harry live their lives on their own, miles apart from each other. That is until they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Third fic, thanks for reading it! 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my LarryFamily (LarryShame, whatev') for pushing me until I finished it. Love you guys! 
> 
> Title from Hey You - Pink Floyd (oh yeah)
> 
> PS: PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OTHERWISE I’M GONNA FEEL SAD, REJECTED, UNLOVED, THEN I’M GONNA CRY AND I’M GONNA LOOK LIKE A PANDA AND I’LL NEVER FIND THE HARRY TO MY LOUIS LOOKING LIKE A PANDA !!!! xx

Louis exits the tube station, tightening his scarf around his neck to protect himself from the cold. February in London is definitely not his favourite time of year. Or place, for that matter. He’d rather be in some warm place like the Bahamas (just a suggestion), lying in the sun with a fancy cocktail in his hand and a bunch of fit men in tiny swim trunks enjoying themselves in the water. Is that too much to ask for? Probably.

 

Walking along the crowded streets, Louis thinks about his day to come. First day as an English teacher. How scary is that? Bloody scary if you ask him. He got interviewed for the job two months ago but he still can’t believe he’s going to be a proper _teacher_. It’s his dream though, has been for four years now, when he decided to study English and to get a teaching degree. Is it too late to call it off? Probably, yes. There’s no coming back from this, he thinks as he stares at the large building in front of him. King George’s school.

 

Louis’s early though, by twenty minutes, so he decides to take a walk around the building. Not like it’s bloody cold anyway. After ordering a coffee in a small place a few streets away from the school, Louis starts walking again. He wanders around a bit until he finds a newspaper kiosk. He buys The Independent and goes straight to the Horoscope page. He’ll have time to read about the awful worldwide news later. For now, he just wants to know what to expect of today. Capricorn. _There you are_. “ _Capricorn: Today is a special day for you. Be careful, don’t ruin it by being too distracted. Stick close to people that love you for who you are and surround yourself with positive vibes. It will all work out well.”_

A special day? How do they know? Louis was just looking for a distraction to stop thinking about his first day as a teacher and there it is, written in the newspaper, the words spread on the page for Louis to see. Great. As he’s about to leave the kiosk, a magazine cover catches Louis’s attention. Taking the magazine in hands, he realizes it’s The Sun. But Louis is not looking at the catchy tabloid’s title, famous for revealing celebrities’ scandals. He’s looking at the main photo printed on the cover. A photo of Harry.

 

He’s walking with a beanie on his head, his long hair poking outside of it. He’s wearing a huge camel coat and his usual skinny jeans and boots. He looks fit, as always. There’s a guy by his side. He looks like he’s talking to Harry. He’s a bit shorter and he’s also wearing a beanie. _“Harry Styles spending time with Jeff Azoff in New York”_ the headline reveals. Who’s that bloke? Jeff Azoff. Louis has never heard of him before.

 

Louis is still staring at the photo, feeling a pinch in his heart when the kiosk’s owner speaks, startling him and bringing him back to reality. “You gonna buy it?” he asks, looking annoyed.

 

“Yes” Louis says, handing him the magazine.

 

_“So much for positive vibes.”_ Louis thinks as he walks back to the school, the two journals stuck under his arm. He wasn’t ready for this. Well, that’s what he thinks every time he sees a photo of Harry. Or hears him on the radio. Or on the telly. Harry and his new fancy life made of _Jeff Azoff_ and other famous people Louis has never heard of before. But it’s even harder today, when Louis is about to do the scariest thing of his life. He didn’t need to see a photo of Harry looking good and happy as ever, not today, not when he needs to focus on his future. His career starts now and it’s already frightening enough, thank you very much.

 

Louis finds himself standing in front of the building, again. He doesn’t have time for another walk to clear his mind though. He’s supposed to be introduced to his class in ten minutes now. Taking a deep breath, Louis enters the building.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis is completely lost. The school is _huge_ and he’s been trying to find his classroom for about… Fifteen minutes now. Which means he’s five minutes late for his first class ever. Great. He’s been wandering around, desperately looking for the right classroom. Of course it would be easier if Louis had printed the schedule he was sent, with details of his teaching hours and name of his classes, including a map of the school. Of course Louis _didn’t_ print it, which leads to him asking every student who passes him by which room is B6. And _of course_ they all indicate a different direction. Louis is about to loose his mind when a manly voice – or at least manlier than all the students he has spoken to so far – interrupts his thoughts. “Can I help you?”

 

Louis turns around to find a shorthaired bloke looking at him with a questioning look. He must be the same age as Louis.

 

“Yes!” Louis says, a bit too eager. “I’m the new English teacher and I’m looking for my classroom. B6 I think. Do you know where it is?”

 

The guy’s face lights up and he smiles before answering. “Of course! It’s down the hall. I’ll show you the way.” They start walking and Louis is feeling relieved. Before feeling nervous again. That’s it. He’s going to teach for the first time.

 

“So.” Shorthaired guy says, once again breaking Louis’s train of thoughts. “You’re the guy replacing Mrs Greenfield?”

 

“Who?” Louis asks, half listening half weighing the pros and cons of committing suicide right now.

 

“The old lady who retired last week” the guy says, oblivious to Louis’s anxiety. “We were all really curious to see who was going to replace her. Didn’t expect someone that young, I must say! Is it your first time teaching?”

 

Louis’s eyes widen. “Yes. Is it that obvious?”

 

The guy just _laughs_. “You look like you’re going to be sick. Doesn’t surprise me though, I would be scared shitless if I were you!”

 

_Well thanks, that’s very reassuring._

The guy seems to notice Louis is about to loose it so he adds; “Sorry! I didn’t mean that. I’m sure it will all go well! I’m Liam by the way. Liam Payne, math teacher.” The guy holds out his hand to Louis.

 

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis says, shaking Liam’s hand and trying to smile, although he’s pretty sure he looks even sicker than before.

 

The guy – Liam – smiles before speaking again. “Well, this is your classroom. It was a pleasure meeting you Louis. Don’t forget to _breath_ and don’t worry, I’m sure they’re going to love you!”

 

_Breath? Don’t worry? That’s it? That’s your advice? Great. Fucking fantastic. So helpful._

“Thank you” is all Louis says instead.

 

Liam smiles one last time before saying “I’ll see you at lunch then! Bye!” and with that he turns around, leaving Louis on his own, in front of a door. _B6._ Ten minutes late. Hopefully the students won’t have left the class already. Although maybe it would be better.

 

_Get a grip Tomlinson!_

 

Louis opens the door and slowly comes in. “ _God, how many are they?”_ He thinks as he walks towards his desk. Thirty teenagers’ pairs of eyes staring at him. After a full minute of silence, Louis clears his throat. “Hi everyone. I’m Mr Tomlinson, your new English teacher.”

 

“Hi” they all mutter, unfazed.

 

_Jeez, so much for enthusiasm._

“Can someone tell me where Mrs Greenfield left off?” Louis asks, hoping for a miracle. Nothing happens, of course. “You” Louis says, pointing at a boy sitting in the first row. “Can you tell me what is the last thing you studied with her?”

 

“Uh” the boy starts, clearly looking uncomfortable. “We… we talked about Stevenson’s work” he says, staring at his hands, his head ducked.

 

“Alright” Louis says, wondering why the boy is looking so embarrassed. “And what have you read of Stevenson?”

 

“T… _Treasure Island_.”

 

Louis nods. Better leave this kid alone, he clearly doesn’t like to talk in front of the whole class. “Thank you…?”

 

“Thomas.”

 

“Thank you Thomas. Did she also make you read the _Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_? No? Well you can already buy it, we’re going to study it as well. For now, open you book page… Fifty three.”

 

“ _I can do this_ ” Louis thinks as he opens his own book.

 

 

***

 

 

“Louis! Louis over here!”

 

Louis turns around to find Liam waving at him. He’s seated next to a blond guy who’s eating his sandwich with all the passion in the world. Louis grabs his own lunch and walks towards them. He joined the staffroom five minutes ago, hesitating between a tuna and a chicken sandwich from the vending machine before choosing a bag of crisps. He’d better start cooking his own lunch if he doesn’t want to gain weight. But _what the hell_ , today is his first day and he _nailed it_ , he totally deserves a bag of crisps.

 

“How did it go?” Liam asks as Louis sits down next to him.

 

“Pretty well I guess. At least I didn’t trip over my own feet or made a fool of myself so I think it was okay.”

 

Liam smiles. “Good for you. Oh, this is Niall, music teacher and _Irish_!” Liam adds, waving at the blond guy who shakes Louis’s hand. “If he invites you to a drinking contest, don’t go!”.

 

“Hi” Niall says between two mouthfuls of sandwich. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just pissed because he never wins!”

 

“And I never win because I stop drinking before I throw up! Oh sorry Louis, you’re still eating, we shouldn’t talk about that!”

 

Louis laughs, thinking he already likes these two. “How is it then, being a music teacher at King George? Do you make them play the recorder?” Louis asks.

 

Niall laughs _loudly_ before answering. “No mate, I let them play whatever instrument they want! I believe music is a good way to find yourself.”

 

_Music is a good way to find yourself. Feels like I’ve heard that before._

“Anyway” Niall continues. “Today I asked them which contemporary artist they wanted to study. We voted and guess what? Sixty percent of them asked that we do a week on Harry Styles! Can you believe it?”

 

Louis suddenly stops eating and reaches for the water, feeling his face going numb.

 

Oblivious to Louis’s panic, Niall keeps speaking. “The guy is so famous it’s not enough that we hear him everyday on the radio, now I have to teach about him too! I mean don’t get me wrong, the guy can sing and I like his music but we -”

 

“You alright Louis?” Liam interrupts. Louis is so thankful he could kiss him. Of course he’s not alright. He’s far from it. Seems that wherever he goes, Harry keeps following him. Or Harry’s image, more like. Harry’s fame. Not the real Harry, much to Louis’s regret.

 

“Yes I’m fine!” Louis says. “Just remembered I need to find my next classroom before this afternoon.”

 

After promising Niall he’d go out with them after work, Louis leaves the room. He finds his classroom without difficulty this time. It’s empty though. Of course it is, there are still ten minutes until lunch break’s over. He was so desperate to avoid hearing about Harry that he left the staffroom early. Louis sits down at his desk, patiently waiting for his students to arrive. After thirty seconds of waiting, he gives up. Louis opens his backpack – he wasn’t going to buy a briefcase just because he’s a teacher, he’s not _that_ old, thank you very much – and grabs The Sun. He opens it, looking for this article about Harry and Jeff Something, whoever that is.

 

_“British superstar of indie music Harry Styles has been spotted walking around Central Park, NY, with Jeff Azoff, musical manager at CAA and son of Ivring Azoff, manager of Live Nation.”_

Louis stares at the picture once again. Harry is looking at the camera, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands in his pockets like he’s annoyed of being photographed by the paps. Louis can’t help thinking that’s the look Harry gave him every time they had an argument. Which was often at the end. There are other pictures of the two men, smaller than the main one. They look cosy in all of them, standing close to each other, smiling and laughing on the red carpet or just walking, talking to each other.

_“Harry Styles and Jeff Azoff seem pretty close lately, after being spotted together at the AMAs in LA and in London during the last Fashion Week.”_

Louis is still reading the article, feeling a pinch in his chest, when the door opens and a mass of unhappy teenagers with braces and pimples comes in. He quickly closes the magazine, hoping that no one caught him reading gutter press.

 

 

***

 

 

_“Louis, stop distracting me and put some clothes on please, I’m trying to work here!”_

_“Sorry love but I don’t really care!”_

_It’s almost noon but they’re still in bed. Harry is sitting with his back against the wall and his guitar in hands, some notes lying on his lap – probably some lyrics he’s working on, Louis thinks. Louis is desperately trying to get his attention, which is the reason why he sneaks naked under the covers and gets dangerously closer to Harry._

_“Louis” Harry pleads. “I’ve got to rehearse! The gig is in two days and I only know two songs!”_

_Louis smirks. “I can help you rehearse.”_

_“How?” Harry asks, quirking an eyebrow._

_“You play a song and if I think it’s good enough you get a blowjob.”_

_Harry frowns. “Louiiis! Stop it already! I’m nervous and you’re not helping here!”_

_Louis sits down and brings his arms around Harry’s waist, encaging him into his embrace before speaking again. “Alright love”, he says with a soft voice before kissing Harry’s bare shoulder. “Why are you nervous? You know you’ve got no reasons to be.”_

_Harry’s pouting now and Louis restrains himself from laughing. “That’s not true Lou. I’ve got all the reasons to be nervous. The record label guy told me he’d come by, again. What if he does come and I sing like shit? Oh God, what if he doesn’t come at all?” Harry is looking at Louis with wide eyes._

_“Listen to me Haz. He’s going to come and he’s going to love it! You’re more than ready, you’ve been practicing all week and we both know you can play more than two songs. You sound truly amazing. In fact you_ are _amazing.”_

_Harry is smiling now and Louis feels his own smile stretching. “Thanks Lou” Harry says in a much calmer voice. “I love you.”_

_“I bet you do!”_

_“Heyyy!” Harry says, pouting again and lightly shoving Louis’s shoulder._

_“Alright alright.” Louis says, failing to hide the fondness in his tone. “I love you too.”_

_Harry gives him his most beautiful smile, showing his dimples. “Now kiss me, you fool!”_

_Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. He cups Harry’s face and brings his face closer, kissing the younger boy until he hears him sighing, satisfied. When he breaks the kiss, Harry is grinning._

_“Now” he says, wiggling his eyebrows “about that blowjob offer -”_

_“Nope” Louis interrupts, smugly. “Too late, babe!” Standing up, he adds, “The offer is off the table. Rehearse, now.”_

_“But Louiiis” Harry calls after him. “God, you’re such a tease!” he shouts when he hears Louis laughing, disappearing into the bathroom._

 

 

***

 

 

Louis grabs his backpack and closes the classroom’s door behind him, satisfied. His first day went by quite smoothly after all. He’s in charge of four classes, all between twelve and fourteen years old. He hasn’t met everyone yet but the first two classes seem just fine. He already has tones of ideas but he needs to go step by step. First step right now is finding Liam and Niall and go to the pub to celebrate.

 

Louis fishes his phone out of his pocket. He’s got a text from Zayn.

 

_“You alright tosser? Forgot to text you this morning, how did your 1 st day go Professor Tomlinson? xx”_

Zayn is Louis’s best friend, which you couldn’t tell by the amount of insults they throw at each other’s faces on a daily basis. They’ve been friends for five years now, since Louis moved to London. They met at a student party and bonded two hours later over their own vomit. They’re proper adults now though, they don’t go to student parties anymore (but they happen to throw up once in a while; they’re only humans after all). Zayn is now working in some fancy London design agency and they keep seeing each other almost everyday.

 

Louis types a quick reply. _“Was alright I guess. Didn’t throw up on them!_ _J_ _Going to the pub with cool teachers, you wanker wanna join? xx”_

_“Sure, text me the address”_

 

Louis smiles to himself, joining Liam and Niall in front of the school.

 

“How did the rest of your day go?” Niall asks, genuinely curious.

 

“Good, actually. I’ve got a question for you though. Are teenagers always so _bored_?”

 

The two teachers burst into laugher. “What?” Louis asks in a high-pitched voice.

 

“Oh Louis” Liam says, “you haven’t seen anything! It only gets worse!”

 

“Right” Niall adds, “that’s why I try to get them more involved into the decision process. Once they’ve decided what they want to study, they’re more motivated to work.”

 

They go on, talking about teaching while walking to a pub called Molly Malone’s. Niall explains it’s their headquarters, the pub where they go to whenever they feel like drinking a pint after work. Liam rolls his eyes and adds that Niall decided on his own it was going to be their pub, just because it’s an Irish pub.

 

Niall winks at him. “You love it though Liam, don’t try to deny it!”

 

Louis chuckles, once again thinking he found a new group of friends among those two. They could be the _Cool Teachers Society_ , in reference to the _Dead Poets Society_. Louis keeps this thought to himself though. Better not be the weird guy desperately looking for friendship on his first day.

 

Once they’re all set in _their_ booth (as Niall called it), a pint in hands, Louis notices Zayn coming in. “Lads, I’ve invited my best friend Zayn, hope you don’t mind!” Zayn smiles at them, giving a small pat on Louis’s shoulder. Niall just shrugs, smiling while Liam… well, Liam is staring at Zayn in awe, his mouth hanging open like the cartoons Louis watched as a kid. Louis is used to this kind of behaviour around Zayn. The bloke is fit, he must admit, what with his hazel eyes, long lashes, fancy hairstyle and bad-boy-leather jackets. He often gets this kind of reaction from people meeting him for the first time. Louis is used to it. What Louis isn’t used to though is Zayn staring back at Liam the same way. _Well well, look at these two_.

 

Louis jumps in, breaking the silence that starts stretching between them. “Zayn, this is Liam, math teacher and my _saviour_ of the day.” Louis doesn’t miss the displeased look on Zayn’s face at the mention of the word saviour. _Already jealous, are we?_ “And this happy leprechaun over here is Niall” Louis says, waving at the blond guy.

 

A few beats pass before Liam clears his throat. “Hum. Hi! Sit down, please!” Zayn sits down next to Louis and in front of Liam whose face has reddened since Zayn’s arrival. They chat for a few minutes, Liam eagerly asking Zayn about his job and Zayn answering with the same level of enthusiasm. _Gross_. Louis tries communicating by telepathy with Niall, which doesn’t seem to work. When their eyes finally meet, Louis nods towards Liam and Zayn and gives Niall a knowing look. The Irish lad gives him a “ _I know, right? Disgusting_ ” look before taking a sip of his beer.

 

They stay like that for a good hour, drinking beer and happily chatting all together, until Liam decides to call it a night, followed by everyone. Louis and Zayn take the tube together, as they live five minutes walking apart from each other.

 

“So” Louis starts once they’re both seated. “Liam.”

 

Zayn turns his head to face him, quirking an eyebrow. “What Liam?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Come on don’t give me that look! You like him, don’t you? As in you’d like to play teacher and student who’s been a bad bad boy with him?”

 

Zayn chokes on his own saliva. He coughs, glaring at Louis with wide eyes. “Louis!” he mutters, throwing glances at the old lady looking at them suspiciously.

 

“Oh come on now! You know you do! A _math teacher_ Zayn! How sexy is that! Imagine him naked explaining the Pythagorean theorem to you while -”

 

“Alright alright!” Zayn interrupts, red-faced. “We got it! And _yes_ if you must know, I think he’s… kind of cute.”

 

Louis throws him a smug smile, satisfied with himself. “For what I’ve seen I reckon he likes you too mate.”

 

Zayn smiles at that before becoming serious again. “Enough about me. What’s been going on with you?”

 

Louis frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

“You’ve been acting all… withdrawn tonight. Far from the knobhead I know who usually monopolizes the conversation.”

 

Louis attempts joking. “That’s because I let _you and Liam_ lead the conversation.”

 

“Lou” Zayn says, ever so serious. “What’s been bothering you?”

 

After a full minute of Zayn staring at him with a concern look on his face, Louis sighs, resigned. He opens his backpack, grabs The Sun and hands it over to Zayn. He looks at his friend’s face going from intrigued to apologetic. “Oh Lou…” Zayn says with his pity voice, the one Louis hates the most.

 

“It’s alright Zaynie. He’s… moving on with his life. And I should do the same. It’s been almost a year after all.” Louis shouldn’t have shown him the revue. Zayn is now looking at him with his saddest look, which is even worse than the pity voice.

 

“You’re right.” Zayn says with a soft smile, putting his arm around Louis’s shoulders. “We’re going to find you a guy even fitter than Harry Styles!”

 

_Good luck with that._

 

After a few minutes of silence, Zayn looks back down on the magazine’s cover. “Jeff Azoff” he says. “Who’s that twat anyway?” He adds the last part in an attempt to lighten the mood. Which doesn’t work. Louis forces himself to give him a small smile though. He may have lost the love of his life but his best friend still got his back.

 

 

***

 

 

A few weeks pass by, Louis adapting to his new lifestyle, giving class everyday and marking papers in between. Most of his students don’t give a shit about English, demonstrating so by not doing their homework and not reading the books Louis tells them to read. Some of them really enjoy the subject though. They put a lot into it, participating in class or turning good papers in. Thomas, the shy boy from Louis’s first day is one of them. He still doesn’t speak during the class but he hands Louis great papers.

 

Louis can’t help wondering what is going on with this kid. He seems quite clever and he looks like a nice kid. Why is he so intimidated? Maybe something is wrong at home. Louis doesn’t really know what to do. Should he talk to the kid? He feels like it’s not his place to talk though. But being a teacher is not just about giving class, right? It’s also about helping kids finding themselves, like Niall said. Louis makes a mental note of keeping an eye on the situation.

 

Apart from school, they go to the pub once or twice a week. Zayn almost always joins them. He gets along so well with Niall and with Liam… well with Liam there’s no need to point out the fact that they get along just fine. Every night after leaving the pub, Louis asks Zayn if he finally grew a pair and asked Liam on a date. Zayn makes it clear every time that he’s not in a rush. “Fine, suit yourself!” Louis says, every time. “But don’t complain to me when he’ll find another guy! You know, sexy math teachers belong to rare species!”

 

For his part, Zayn has made his new mission of finding a guy for Louis. Every night out he asks “what about him?” pointing at some random fellow. Liam and Niall even started joining him, targeting a bunch of good-looking guys for Louis to pick up. “Are we looking for potential boyfriends or one-night stands?” Niall had asked one night. At the same time, Zayn had answered “one-night stand” while Louis went for “neither”. Thing is, it would be nice to have a shag, no strings attached, but Louis isn’t ready. And he doesn’t think he’ll ever be. The only man Louis wants in his bed is a curly-haired bloke, famous worldwide and enjoying his time in New York with another man. Or is he even still in New York?

 

Except for the boyfriend part, come to think of it, Louis is pretty satisfied with his current life. He’s got his dream job, which is tough but exactly what he expected, and he’s got amazing friends he wouldn’t change for anyone else. It’s Friday night and in a week now, he’ll go back to Doncaster to visit his family for the weekend. He can’t wait to see his siblings, no matter how many they might be. And his mom, of course. Thinking about them, Louis smiles to himself, walking toward the pub to meet up with the lads.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Why do you have to keep saying that Louis?” Harrys asks, exasperation obvious in his tone._

_“Because Harry” Louis says, looking annoyed, “I never see you anymore! And when I do it’s because of some fancy event you have to attend.”_

_“But I always invite you, you’re the one who doesn’t want to come!”_

_“That’s not the point Harry!” Louis almost shouts, throwing his hands in the air. “Why can’t we have a nice evening like we used to? Why does it always have to be me following my famous boyfriend around?”_

_Well, that hurts. “Is that how you feel?” Harry asks. When Louis doesn’t reply, he adds; “Look, my life has changed now. I’m sorry I’m not there for you right now but I’ve got tones of things to do and yes, events to attend.”_

_“Right, and I’m just some university student with no degree and a student loan I can’t reimburse.” Louis snaps, moving away from the kitchen counter._

_“If it’s about the money you know I can help you Louis!” Harry says, not understanding why his boyfriend is being so stubborn._

_“Just stop fucking saying that will you! It’s not about the money, it’s about us!”_

_That escalated quickly. They were having a nice diner when the argument started. Harry can’t even remember who started it. Now they’re both shouting, saying things they will probably regret the next morning._

_Harry sighs. “I’m sorry you feel that way Lou. I’m sorry I’m not around anymore but you know this is my dream! You’re the one who encouraged me doing it!”_

_Louis exits the kitchen and opens the flat’s door before yelling. “Well maybe you should find yourself some famous boyfriend willing to put his life on pause just to travel the world with you!” With that, Louis slaps the door in Harry’s face._

_Harry opens the door but Louis is already running down the stairs. “Louis!” Harry shouts. “Louis! Don’t walk out on me Louis, don’t you fucking dare walk out on me! Louis! -”_

***

 

 

“Harry! Harry! Wake up!”

 

Harry opens his eyes and needs a moment to realize he was just dreaming. His gaze slowly focuses on the face that woke him up. Jeff. Right, he’s with Jeff, in LA.

 

“You alright Harry?” he asks, concerned.

 

After a few beats, Harry answers. “Hu… I, yes? Sorry.”

 

Jeff smiles down on him. “It’s ok. Were you… like… having a nightmare?”

 

That wasn’t a nightmare, Harry knows it. It was more like a memory. Of an argument he had with Louis at the end of their relationship. How is he supposed to tell Jeff about it though? You don’t talk about your ex with your new boyfriend, right? “I guess it was” Harry finally says with a shy smile.

 

“Right.” Jeff says, not looking convinced at all. “Because… like… you know you called after Louis?”

 

Did he? Harry knows he was calling after Louis in his dream – memory, whatever – but in real life as well? Well, that’s only going to make things more awkward. “I’m…I’m sorry Jeff. It was only a bad dream, sorry I woke you up.”

 

Jeff stares at him for what feels like minutes, probably still wondering what to think of all this, before he gives up and lies down on Harry’s chest. With a quiet “goodnight” he goes back to sleep. Harry knows they’re going to pretend like nothing happened, never mentioning the incident again, although they both know it wasn’t a nightmare.

 

Harry can’t sleep anymore though. He’s very much awake now. He hasn’t dreamed of Louis in months. He mentally calculates. It has been ten months – almost a year – since they broke up. He wonders where the older boy is. Is he still in London? Probably. He must have his degree by now, he was about to graduate when they split up. Is he teaching already? He must be. Louis never wasted time doing things. Harry hasn’t heard from him since the break up. He could ask Zayn for some news but he’s not sure the other boy would even consider telling him anything. He’s Louis’s best friend after all.

 

The break up was probably for the best though. They were constantly arguing, yelling and throwing things at each other. That wasn’t always the case of course. There was a time when Louis and Harry were happy. A time when Harry would come back from rehearsal to find Louis in their flat, studying with his glasses on. Harry would cook diner, quietly throwing sideway glances at Louis, fondly smiling to himself when he would see the older boy frowning in concentration, his tongue poking out of his month in the process. They would eat quietly, smiling at each other and Louis would always compliment Harry on his food, insisting on rewarding him with sexual favours. Harry would almost never argue with that.  

 

That is until Harry became famous of course. Things slowly changed. Harry wasn’t there (in London) often, and when he was, Louis was always blaming Harry for all the problems in the world. Harry mostly took it out on himself, as he was feeling guilty for not being here. He should have been more supportive of Louis though, but how was he supposed to do so when he had interviews and shows scheduled, events to attend, places to be…? So they just… kind of grew apart.

 

There isn’t a day when Harry doesn’t think about Louis though. He was his first love, after all. They both were each other’s first love. Of course Harry doesn’t think about him as much as he used to. It’s mainly things that remind him of Louis. Like the way Harry drinks his tea in the morning – no sugar and just a drop of milk, when Louis used to like it with no sugar nor milk. Little things that keep reminding him of Louis. Harry gets nostalgic every time, feeling a pinch in his heart, but tries to focus on everything else.

 

His life is good. He’s singing (which was his dream for as far as he can remember) and people really like his music. He’s got tones of fans, many reliable friends, he travels around the world and gets to meet incredible people. And he’s got Jeff. Jeff, who’s always so supportive.

 

“ _It’s not the same though._ ” Harry can’t help thinking as he falls back asleep.

 

 

***

 

 

“Are you ready love?” Eleanor asks, putting her earpiece on.

 

Harry sighs. “I am.”

 

He’s got an interview today. _Another_ interview. Feels like he’s only doing interviews these days. Eleanor – his manager but first and foremost friend for many years – told him it was because he wasn’t performing at the time, as the tour was over, and he was about to launch his new album. Which… makes sense. Promotion is good. Without promotion – without Eleanor – Harry would probably still be some unknown Cheshire boy doing shitty gigs in London pubs and getting paid with pints. Harry tries not to think about the fact that it would mean he’d probably still be with Louis. Fame is good, being able to do almost everything and to give people you love what they deserve is good. Singing to enthusiastic crowds every night is good. But still, Harry is getting slightly tired of interviews. It’s always the same routine, always the same questions.

 

“Remember” Eleanor says, bringing Harry back to reality; “if she asks you about Jeff don’t say anything, right? I mean, she’s not supposed to ask you about him, I made sure she understood she wasn’t allowed to but -”

 

“It’s alright El” Harry interrupts; “I got this.” They decided together that it would be better not mentioning Jeff to the media before Harry is absolutely sure it’s serious between them. Of course everyone knows Harry is gay and it seems that whenever he’s spotted with another man (even when it’s just a friend), tabloids can’t help declaring Harry’s sleeping with that mysterious man.

 

She smiles. “Course you do.”

 

“We’re live in 10…9…8…” Harry hears saying from far away.

 

The host makes her speech before calling Harry on stage. He enters the TV set, smiling like he was taught. He waves at the crowd, still quite uncomfortable being in front of an audience. Harry’s okay only once he starts singing, his guitar between his hands, everything disappearing around him. But when he has to talk… well, that’s another story.

 

“Hi Harry!”; the interviewer says, as if they have known each other for ages when they’ve only just met. “God, you’re a star here!” she adds when she hears the crowd cheering. “So, tell me. Your tour is over now. How was it?”

 

“Well” Harry begins, screening the crowd until his eyes find Eleanor’s. “That was amazing. I mean, I’ve been to places I’ve never been to before and the fans are always incredible so…”

 

“And you’re launching your new album now, how’s that going?”; the interviewer says. Interrupts, more like.

 

“Uh… I wasn’t finished” Harry says, a bit abashed. He knows he talks quite slowly and he knows he has to work on that (Eleanor tells him so after each and every interview), but that doesn’t give this woman the right to cut him off. “Yes, it’ll be available next month.” The TV host stares at Harry with a questioning look on her face, like she’s expecting him to develop. _No way rude lady, you’re not getting more from me._

The interview goes on for a few minutes. She asks tones of questions about Harry’s career, his future projects – always interrupting him when he’s in the middle of forming a proper sentence in his head – until she goes off script. “So Harry, one last question. Tell me now, who’s that guy we’ve seen you with lately? Jeff Azoff, is it? Are you guys a thing?”

 

Well, so much for prohibited questions. Harry throws a glance in Eleanor’s direction. She’s making signs with her hands, which Harry interpret as “ _don’t say anything_ ” signs. He wasn’t going to say anything anyway. He’s not even sure himself Jeff and he are a _thing_. It’s more complicated than that. _It’s complicated because you’re still in love with Louis, you moron_. Harry pushes the voice in the back of his mind. Not the place, nor the time.

 

The TV host is still looking at him in expectative and… right, he hasn’t answered yet. “Have I told you about my next single?” Harry says. Luckily, everyone on set erupts into laugher and Harry smiles, quite proud of this comeback.

 

“Nice move Harry.” The lady says. She’s got a bitter look though, which Harry thinks is because he didn’t answer her question and didn’t give her a nice juicy scoop like she expected.

 

The interview is over and Harry has never felt so relieved. He hasn’t anything else planed for the day so he goes back to his house. He bought a huge house in LA – quite frankly way too big for himself but what the hell, he’s rich, might as well enjoy it. Jeff’s at work so Harry’s alone. He sits by the pool and plays guitar. He likes being alone once in a while. Gives him time to think. Write, compose. Whatever he feels like doing.

 

Harry is enjoying some “me time”, thinking about the evening to come. He’s got some party to attend, someone very influential in the music industry that Jeff absolutely wants Harry to meet. It’s been a busy year and Harry is tired of all the LA parties. All he wants to do is to go back home, see his family and do _nothing_. No interviews. No shows. No parties. Which is a good thing since he’s going back home next weekend. For a full week. He managed to convince Eleanor to give him a small break during the promo. She agreed after he sent her about a hundred identical texts (“ _pleeeeaaaase El xxxx_ ”).

 

So Harry is going home. “ _Only two more days to go_ ” he thinks as he put his feet in the transparent water of the pool.

 

 

***

 

 

“Would you like a glass of champagne, Mr Styles?” the flight attendant asks.

 

“Uh… No thanks.” Harry smiles. It’s still weird being called “Mr Styles” like he’s someone very important. He flies first class though, maybe he should get used to being someone important. Harry looks through the plane’s window. They’re currently flying over the clouds and Harry has no idea where they are. Probably somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Or maybe they’re still flying over the United States. It’s been only two hours after all.

 

Harry should probably sleep. He should take this opportunity to catch up on some sleep to be well rested once he arrives in London. He can’t sleep though, he’s way too excited. He’s going to see his mom for the first time in months. And his sister Gemma will be there too. The only thing Harry is not ready for is the cold weather. He knows how cold February can be in England and he’s already feeling nostalgic about the LA weather.

 

It’s not the only thing he’s nostalgic about though. See, going back home brings loads of memories. Most of them good but most of them painful as well. Memories about Louis, of course. Harry closes his eyes, recounting the story to himself.

 

He met Louis when he was sixteen years old. Louis was eighteen and he was already the life of the party. Harry moved with his family from Holmes Chapel to Doncaster for Robin’s – his stepdad – new job. That’s where he met Louis. The two boys hit it off right away. They became best friends, spending all their free time together. Harry met Louis’s family, who adopted him as their own son and Harry’s mom was quite found of Louis as well. Things were so _easy_ at that time.

 

One day, out of the blue, Harry kissed Louis. They were playing FIFA and Louis won (once again). He was making fun of Harry, laughing at his face, so Harry kissed him. Louis was so surprised at first that he didn’t move. As Harry was starting to think he was making a huge mistake, Louis kissed him back. And that was it, really. No big epiphany, no big revelation, no one declaring “ _I’m gay_!”. Just two boys kissing. Simple as that. Harry never even had a “ _I like boys_ ” phase; he just had a “ _I like Louis_ ” one. Which lasted a long time, if it’s even over.

 

Harry joined Louis in London after high school. They went to the same university, although Harry decided to study music instead of law like he was supposed to. Louis always encouraged him. He was Harry’s biggest fan, as he said himself. Louis met Zayn at a student party and he quickly became Louis’s new best friend. Harry wasn’t jealous though, he knew he had become so much more than just a friend. Their lives were _easy_.

 

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Heathrow in ten minutes now, please remain…_ ”

 

Ten minutes? They’re landing in London? Was Harry thinking about Louis this whole time?

 

 

***

 

 

One thing Harry is sure of is that Heathrow hasn’t gone smaller since last time. He just arrived and already a horde of paps is waiting, camera in hand, ready to snap pictures of him and his greasy hair tied up in a bun, his long coat covering his body against the cold. “ _Move along, nothing to see_ ” Harry thinks as Paul, his bodyguard, stands by his side, trying to protect him from the camera flashes. A crowd of fans is here as well, screaming as loudly as always and Harry considers stopping by to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures, before realizing that being mobbed on his first day back in England is maybe not the smartest thing to do.

 

After ten minutes of walking – almost running actually – they finally arrive to the car that will drive Harry to Doncaster. He couldn’t take the train, not safe enough according to his management team and he didn’t want to hire a private plan for such a short distance. He may be rich but he’s not a diva. Besides, after eleven hours of flight, what’s a three hours drive? He’ll soon be surrounded by his family, enjoying a nice meal and a nice nap in his old bedroom. A nap would be good. Yes, some sleep would definitely be good.

 

Harry enters the car, sits down on the backseat and sighs, closing his eyes. The engine starts running and Harry lays his head on the window, rocked by the movements of the car. He must have dozed off at some point because when he wakes up he’s greeted by a bright light and instantly closes his eyes again. He opens them and the sight behind him gives him a very warm feeling inside. Snow. So much snow. _God, I’ve missed England_. It feels like home, is what it is.

 

“Where are we?” Harry asks the driver in a voice still rugged with sleep.

 

The guy jumps, as if he had forgotten Harry was here, which makes sense knowing that Harry didn’t so much as tell him a whole sentence since the beginning of the ride. “Somewhere in Yorkshire” he says, after composing himself. “Shouldn’t be long, about half an hour I reckon.”

 

Harry looks outside the window. Looks like Yorkshire indeed. He grabs his phone in his pocket. He’s got a few emails from Eleanor and his management team with an attached schedule for his month to come – which he doesn’t open; he’s on a break after all – and two texts. One is from her mom – _See you very soon hun xx_ – and the other one is from Gemma – _Hope you’re not too tanned, you wanker_. Harry smiles to himself. God, he missed them.

 

Next thing he knows they’re in Doncaster. Harry recognizes the streets where he grew up and it feels really weird being here again. It’s like he never left. And in the meantime it’s like he’s never been here before. The car passes by the football pitch where he and Louis used to play – although it was mostly Louis trying to teach Harry how to play while Harry was just fooling around and miserably failing to score one goal. _Louis_. Feels weird to be here without him. Almost every time Harry has come back to his hometown since he left, it was with Louis. Both of them in Louis’s car, Harry putting some indie music on just to annoy Louis. “You know that’s the kind of music I play, right?” Harry always asked. “With you it’s different babe. I love your music” Louis would always reply, to what Harry usually snorted. Both of them walking hand in hand along the streets, going to Harry’s house to greet everyone, then to Louis’s. Harry pushes the memory in the back of his head.

 

They round the corner and here it is. His house. Standing in the middle of other identical houses. Harry opens the car door before it comes to a stop and runs toward the house. His mother must have seen him coming because she opens the front door and starts running as well. Harry falls into her arms, laughing.

 

“I missed you so much, sweetheart.” She says, hugging back.

 

“Me too mom.”

 

“Oi!” Harry hears a voice behind his mom. “You could have washed your hair, you LA hobo!”

 

Harry laughs, watching his sister walking towards him. He hugs her as well – although she tries to escape from his embrace (“get _off_ me you giant octopus!”).

 

They all go inside the house, the driver helping Harry with his luggage. Robin gives Harry a pat on the shoulder and they all have lunch in the dinning room. It feels so natural that Harry can’t help smiling the whole time, despite his exhaustion. After lunch he takes a nap in his old room, his cat lazily sleeping on his stomach.

 

Everything is so peaceful and Harry falls asleep with the sound of the cat purring against his belly.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry wakes up at 5pm and… okay, he might have slept three hours but who cares? No one is here to tell him he has things to do, a schedule to respect… He decides to go for a walk to get some fresh air into his system. After tiding his scarf around his neck, Harry leaves the house. He walks down the streets for a few minutes before realizing his fancy boots are not the most suitable ones for the snow. He almost slips a few times on the ice and makes a mental note to find his old snow boots once he’s be back in the house.

 

The weather is nice, Harry thinks. Cold, of course, but nice. It’s sunny and there’s no wind, which probably explains why he’s not the only one taking a walk. A few families with kids cross his path. No one seems to recognize him though, which is a good thing. Or maybe it’s just that Harry is not paying attention to anyone he walks by. As he’s about to round a corner, Harry collides into someone and slips on the ice. While he’s falling, in a split second, the person he hit grabs his arm and Harry falls on his bum. It hurts like a bitch but at least that limited the damages. He could have broken his leg after all. He looks up to see who saved his life and finds himself face to face with… Louis. Who’s staring at him with wide eyes, his hand still around Harry’s arm.

 

“Harry!” a cheerful voice says. Harry turns his head on the side to find Daisy and Phoebe grinning at him.

 

Louis removes his hand from Harry’s arm and Harry forces himself to stand up. He takes a good look at them. The twins are quite older than last time he saw them. God, they’re all grown up now. Proper teenagers. And Louis… well Louis is still his stunning-self. He’s wearing a navy beanie and he looks like he hasn’t shaved in a few days. He looks at Harry carefully and Harry can sense his discomfort. He’s looking like he just saw a ghost.

 

After a few seconds of complete silence, Harry finally snaps out of it. “Hi! Hey Phoebe, Daisy. It’s so good to see you.” He hugs them and regrets it immediately because does this mean he should hug Louis as well? Harry’s not sure Louis wants to be hugged right now. He looks like he’s going to be sick and he still hasn’t said a word.

 

“What are you doing here Harry? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?” Phoebe – or Daisy, who knows – asks.

 

“I’m… uh, taking a break. And no, I’m okay.” Harry says, throwing a careful glance at Louis. He’s not looking at Harry anymore, he’s staring at some point behind Harry’s shoulder. No hugs then.

 

“Oh shit!” one of the twins says. “Mom said we should be back at 5pm.”

 

“Language, young lady!” Louis says and Harry realizes it’s the first time he’s heard his voice in almost a year. The realisation makes something ache in Harry's bones.

 

The twin who spoke – is it Daisy or Phoebe? Harry’s still not sure – smiles. “Sorry Lou. We should leave, come on Phoebe.” (Daisy then). “Bye Harry!”

 

“See you girls!”

 

And with that they start walking away, leaving Harry and Louis on their own.

 

Harry looks at Louis. This time the older boy is already staring right back at him. “Hi” Harry says quietly after a few seconds.

 

Louis smiles sheepishly. “Hi.”

 

It’s all so awkward. It shouldn’t be this awkward. They’ve known each other for years after all, they should have more words of vocabulary than “hi”.

 

“How are you?” Harry asks, breaking the silence that was stretching between them.

 

“Uh… I’m good.” Louis says, although he looks far from good. “You?”

 

“Good, yes. I’m staying for a week.” Why did Harry feel the need to precise he was staying a week? _Ladies and gentlemen, you’ve just witnessed subtlety at its finest_. “And you?”

 

“Just here for the weekend.” Louis says, averting his gaze. And that’s… okay. Louis doesn’t even want to maintain eye contact with Harry. And he makes sure Harry knows he’s only staying two days in Doncaster.

 

“So” Harry forces himself to speak. “Still in London? Have you started teaching?”

 

At that, Louis’s face lights up. “Yes I have actually. Few weeks ago.” Harry looks at him with an expecting look so Louis continues. “It’s great. Tough but great.” Louis says with a small smile.

 

Harry feels his own smile breaking in response. “That’s great Lou, I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thanks.” Louis starts walking and Harry hesitates a few seconds before walking beside him. “How about you?” Louis says. “Your new album’s coming out soon, right?”

 

“Yes. Next month.” Harry is struggling to keep up with Louis and Louis turns around to face him when he realizes Harry’s not following anymore. Louis watches Harry trying to walk towards him, concern in his eyes.

 

“You alright?” he asks.

 

“Yes I’m fine.” Harry says.

 

Louis frowns. “No you’re not. You’re limping.”

 

Harry tries to laugh, although it doesn’t sound like a genuine laugh. “Must have hurt myself when I fell over. Thanks for catching me by the way.”

 

“Sure. Come on.”

 

Harry looks at him, confused. “Where are we going?”

 

“My house” is all Louis says, turning around and starting walking again. “Going to put ice… or something hot or whatever on your leg.”

 

“Hum… actually it’s my bum that hurts. And seriously, I’m fine.”

 

Louis stares at him, unfazed. After a short pause he replies “Don’t be stupid Harry, come on.”

 

They walk in silence for a few seconds before Harry speaks again. “You know I could go to my house right? You don’t have to do this.”

 

“Yes but my house is closer, in case you’ve forgotten.” Louis says, not looking at him. _In case you’ve forgotten_. How could Harry forget? He has spent so much time at the Tomlinson’s house, playing with Louis’s sisters, talking with Louis’s mom or fooling around with Louis himself. He knows this house as his own. He knows every room and every detail, from the fireplace decorated with family pictures in the living room to the Doncaster Rovers poster in Louis’s bedroom. Louis’s bedroom, where he saw Louis _naked_ for the first time. _Get a grip, Styles_.

 

“I haven’t forgotten.” Harry mutters, following Louis.

 

 

***

 

 

The rest of the walk is silent and the tension is palpable between them. They finally reach the house. Louis goes in and Harry hesitates a split second before entering the house behind him. He’s greeted by a nice smell and he follows Louis into the kitchen. Louis’s mom is here, cooking diner with the twins. When she sees Harry, Johannah’s eyes widen before she gives him a warm smile. “Harry! Honey! It’s so good to see you!” She comes over to hug him tightly. “What are you doing here?” She sounds delighted and Harry is about to reply when Louis cuts him off.

 

“Harry hurt himself falling on the ice. Need some ice or something before he goes back home.”

 

Well… Alright then. _I guess we won’t chat then_.

 

Johannah looks at Harry carefully. “Oh hun! Put some ice on it, it should make you feel better.” With that she reaches for the ice in the freezer. “Louis, you’ll find a clean cloth in the bathroom.”

 

Louis takes the ice and goes straight to the bathroom. Johannah throws Harry an apologetic look before Harry leaves the kitchen. When he enters the bathroom, Louis is already putting the ice into the cloth. Without looking at Harry, he closes the bathroom door, saying; “take your jeans off.”

 

Harry is muted. Did he hear him right? “… What?” he says when Louis turns around and stares back at him.

 

“I said take your jeans off. You said your bum hurts right?”

 

“Uh… right.” Harry says, still not moving. Louis is staring at him in the eyes and his face is unreadable. Cold. It’s making Harry uncomfortable.

 

“You must have hurt your coccyx, you must put the ice on it if you want to heal.”

 

A pause. “You” Harry begins; “you want me to take my jeans off?”

 

At that, Louis rolls his eyes. “Nothing I haven’t seen Harry. And you can keep your pants on.” Harry can’t help smiling because _that_ , the eyes roll and the comeback, this is the real Louis. Not the one who avoids Harry’s gaze and wears an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Alright.” Harry says, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them off.

 

Louis hands him the iced cloth and Harry carefully places it on the lower part of his back, before leaning back against the sink. He doesn’t miss the way Louis’s eyes linger on his thighs in the process. Or somewhere over his thighs maybe. Louis busies himself with the drawers, handing Harry drugs and a glass of water a moment later.

 

Harry quirks an eyebrow and Louis explains. “For the pain.”

 

Harry smiles softly before taking the piles. “Thanks Lou. You really didn’t have to do that.”

 

“It’s alright. By the way, nice bum.” He quickly adds; “I mean bun! God, sorry, bun!”

 

Harry can’t supress a laugh, reaching for the bun on his head with his free hand. Louis is blushing and Harry doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing. On the one hand, it would mean that Louis is not totally indifferent (and so is Harry). On the other hand, it’s still awkward because a year ago they would have laughed about it (and they would probably have ended up having sex against the sink). “Thanks” Harry finally says.

 

“So” Louis says, turning around and closing the drawers, “a week then? They gave you a whole week when you’re about to launch an album?”

 

Harry laughs nervously. “Well, they weren’t very excited about the idea but… I kind of showed them I needed some time off.”

 

“And you’re going to stay in Doncaster this whole time?”

 

“I don’t know yet, I may have some friends to visit in London -” And, wait, is that a subtle way of asking if Harry’s going to London? No, probably not. Harry should stop mistaking his dreams for reality. “I didn’t really plan anything to be honest.” Louis smiles and Harry can’t help asking; “so, you’re leaving tomorrow?”

 

“That’s right. I’m just here for the weekend. Hadn’t seen the girls and mom in a while.”

 

“Yeah I know what you mean. I hadn’t seen my mom Robin and Gemma in _months_ and I just needed to be… home.”

 

“What about LA though?”

 

Harry frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

Louis shifts from one foot to another; a habit he used to do when he was tense. “Well, isn’t LA home for you now?”

 

Harry’s frown deepens. “I have a _house_ in LA. Doesn’t mean it’s _home_.”

 

Louis shrugs. “I was just asking.”

 

Before he has time to wonder why Louis was asking this question, Harry feels water dripping from the cloth. Looks like the ice has melted away. With a sheepish smile, he hands it to Louis who throws it into the sink. Louis waits for Harry to put his jeans back on and they both leave the bathroom without another word.

 

Johannah comes to meet them by the door. “Do you want to stay for diner Harry? We’d love to have you with us!”

 

Harry glances at Louis. He’s got his head ducked. “No thanks Johannah, my mom is so happy to see me she cooked for twenty persons.”

 

She laughs. “Why don’t you come tomorrow for lunch then? Lottie and Fizzy will be here as well.”

 

Another glance to Louis. This time he looks at Harry with his unreadable expression and he shrugs when they eyes meet. What is that supposed to mean? Is that “ _sure, come_ ” or “ _alright, if you insist_ ”, or maybe “ _don’t fucking dare show up or I’ll cut your throat with my mom’s cooking knives_ ”? Harry takes his chance anyway. “Sure, I’d love to.”

 

They say goodbye and Harry leaves the house with a broken – and wet, and cold – bum and an invitation for a lunch that holds promises of awkwardness.


	3. Chapter 3

After five minutes of constant criticism, Louis gives up on helping Fizzy setting the table. He’s too nervous to do something with his hands anyway; he might end up breaking a plate. Harry’s coming for lunch and Louis doesn’t know what to feel about that. He wants Harry to come, of course. He didn’t realize how much he missed just _talking_ to the boy until the day before, when they accidentally met on the ice. He was starting to think he imagined this whole thing – their relationship – what with the way he only heard Harry on the radio or saw him on magazines covers. Harry seemed so out of reach that Louis was questioning his existence. But seeing him from that close (in his underwear, even), being able to talk to him and noticing that Harry hadn’t changed that much was such a relief.

 

In the meantime, Harry coming over for lunch with Louis’s family isn’t a good idea. It’s only going to twist the knife in the wound. It’s only going to bring back painful memories. It’s only going to remind Louis that everything with Harry is over and that there’s no way to get him back (emphasized by the fact that Harry is apparently dating that Jeff Azoff guy). What if Louis doesn’t ever want to let Harry go again? He’s not going to tie him up, drag him to London into his car and lock him up in his tiny flat. He’d be the first interrogated by the police.

 

The doorbell brings Louis back to reality. He takes a deep breath and opens it. Harry is here, looking as handsome as ever. His hair is down this time, revealing beautiful curls falling on his shoulders and Louis instantly wants to run his fingers in it like he used to. Harry is still wearing his long coat and tight jeans but today he’s wearing his old boots, the ones he used to wear when they were playing outside in the snow.

 

Louis smirks. “Nice shoes.”

 

The smile Harry gives him in return is so warm it makes Louis’s heart melt away. “Thanks” Harry says, showing his dimples.

 

“Harry!” Lottie shouts, coming over to the door – and can’t they have a moment of privacy, really?

 

Harry politely greets all the family members and they all sit for lunch, Harry in front of Louis, Daisy and Lottie on his sides. Louis had forgotten how well Harry fits into his family. They all love him and it’s like he never left, really.

 

“So Harry” Phoebe asks. “Why don’t you ever come visit us anymore?”

 

Harry looks up from his plate. Louis notices the tense look Harry throws his way. “Well honey” Louis says, “you know Harry doesn’t really have time to come visit anymore, he’s got a career now.”

 

Phoebe frowns. “Yes but you have a career and you come every once in a while.”

 

Louis laughs nervously. “Yes but I’m your brother.”

 

“Cake, anyone?” Johannah asks, obviously trying to change the subject and Louis is so glad he has a great mom. What was he supposed to tell his sister? “ _Harry doesn’t visit because we broke up_ ”? She _knows_ they broke up but she grew up seeing Harry almost everyday. It must be weird for her not seeing him anymore every time Louis visits.

 

The rest of the lunch goes by without major incidents – although the twins keep asking Harry awkward questions about why he’s never in England. Louis is still torn between feeling thankful for Harry being here and feeling nervous because he knows it’s only for today. He knows he’s going to regret it when that night, alone in his bed in London, he’s going to think about Harry and his dimples and his voice and the way he was so sweet to Louis’s sisters, as if he was their brother.

 

Lunch is over and they’re all hanging around in the house. Louis’s mom and Daniel are in the living room, Louis’s sisters are in front of the telly and Harry is playing with the youngest twins Ernest and Doris. Louis feels an ache in his heart at the sight of Harry genuinely playing, fooling around with Louis’s siblings. He looks so young all the sudden, so far from the unreachable star Louis sees on telly.

 

Louis smiles before retreating to his room. He’s got to pack his stuff, although he only got a small bag. He has to leave soon if he doesn’t want to arrive in London too late. He’s in the middle of packing when he hears a quiet knock on his door. It’s Harry.

 

“Hi” he says slowly – but not slower than usual.

 

Louis smiles. “Hi.”

 

Harry enters the room, looking around as if he was seeing it for the first time although he spent his adolescence in it. He stands awkwardly in the middle of the room until Louis makes a gesture for him to sit on the bed. “So” Harry starts, staring at Louis who’s still packing. “Thanks for having me.”

 

“Sure, no problem.” Louis says, not looking at Harry.

 

“Hope it wasn’t too awkward.” Harry continues.

 

At that, Louis looks up at him. Harry is staring at Louis with a hopeful look, his big green eyes meeting Louis’s. Of course it was awkward. Awkward as fuck, what with the twins asking questions and his mom throwing careful glances at Louis during the whole lunch. Louis doesn’t know what to say so he just shrugs.

 

“So” Harry starts again, obviously ignoring Louis’s reaction to his statement. “I’ll be in London on Tuesday. I’ll stay there until the weekend.”

 

Is this Harry’s subtle way of telling Louis they’ll be in the same city at the same time? Louis chooses to ignore it. “Cool. You’re going to see Nick?” Nick Grimshaw is this _old_ and annoying radio host that somehow ended up being friend with Harry when they were still living together. Louis never liked the guy. Never trusted him around Harry.

 

“Yes, among others.” Now Harry is nervously playing with his hands. “So” he says for the third time – and Louis is patient but he has his limits. “I was thinking… like… we could go for a drink maybe? When I’m in London?”

 

Louis suddenly stops packing and looks at Harry. He’s once again staring at Louis with a hopeful look. “I mean if you want”; he adds quickly before shaking his head. “Forget it, that was a bad idea.”

 

“Yes. I mean no, it’s not a bad idea. And yes we could go for a drink.”

 

Louis doesn’t know what got into him. It’s too late though, Harry is already beaming at him. “Perfect” he says, standing up from the bed. And it’s far from perfect, really. Why did he agree to this? A drink with Harry can only remind Louis of what he has lost.

 

After saying goodbye to his family and giving his new number to Harry, Louis drives back to London. He turns on the radio loud, distracted with thoughts of… well… Harry.

 

“ _And now in exclusivity, Harry Styles’ new single…_ ”

 

“What have I done to deserve this?” Louis thinks as he listens to Harry’s deep voice filling the car.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis enters the staffroom, sighing. He’s got another text from Harry. He has been receiving texts from him since he gave him his number the day before, back in Doncaster. Louis is starting to regret giving Harry his new number. Every text he receives gives him a weird feeling. It starts as a warm feeling, like whenever you receive a message from your crush, but it quickly becomes painful and confusing.

 

_“How was first period?_ _J_ _”_

Louis decides to ignore it for now. He studies the room, looking for a friendly face. Liam isn’t here, neither is Niall. The only person Louis knows is Simon Cowell, King George’s head-teacher, who interviewed him for the job. Apart from the interview, the only time Louis spoke to him was on his second day when Cowell met him between two classes and wanted to make sure everything was going well. Louis is not really in the mood to go talk to him. Besides, how do you casually talk with the head-teacher of a prestigious school such as King George? Louis was hopping he’d have a laugh with the rest of the Cool Teachers Society (meaning Liam and Niall, even if they still don’t know the name of their gang), not a serious talk with his boss. After fixing himself a warm cuppa, Louis leaves the room without talking to anyone. He still has time before his next class but he decides to wait in the classroom. He’s about to round a corner when he hears a whimper followed by a menacing voice.

 

“Shut up, you fag!” the voice says, making Louis’s hair stand on end.

 

“If you snitch I’ll break your legs, you cock-sucker!” another voice threatens.

 

Without wasting another second, Louis runs towards the voices. “Hey!” he screams, getting closer to the aggressors. They instantly run away and Louis considers running after them before deciding to stay and take care of the bullied kid. When Louis turns around to look at him, he’s got his head ducked. “Hey” Louis repeats in a soft voice, putting a hand on the kid’s shoulder. The young boy raises his head and looks at Louis, eyes full of tears.

 

“Thomas” Louis breathes. The shy boy from Louis’s first day. “Come with me” Louis says before tugging the kid into the nearest empty classroom. Louis takes the sealed water bottle in his backpack and hands it to the young boy. “Here, drink.” The kid is still shaking, obviously in shock. Once he has drunk half the bottle, Louis tells him to sit down. The young boy is staring at his hands.

 

“Thomas, look at me.” The kid doesn’t look up. “Thomas, please tell me what happened. I’m here to help you. I’m here to listen.” Still no reaction. Louis sighs. “You can tell me now what happened, or we can go talk to the head-teacher...” At that, the boy snaps his head up.

 

“No! Not the head-teacher”; he interrupts, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

 

Louis quirks an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

 

“He’s… scary.” Thomas ducks his head again.

 

“Ok, we won’t go see him. Is it the first time this happens?” Louis unfortunately already knows the answer. Thomas shakes his head no. “Did they do more than insult you? ... Thomas?”

 

The kid nods, still not looking at Louis. He slowly lifts his shirt to show his stomach and Louis’s heart sinks. The skin is purple, covered in bruises. Trying to keep a cool head, Louis asks; “Why would they do that?”

 

And really, why would they do that? Thomas is such a sweet and smart boy. It’s hard to picture anyone wanting to hurt him. No wonder the kid is so withdrawn and shy. He probably has gotten himself beaten for a while now. Louis wonders if Thomas’s parents are aware of the situation. If anyone is aware of it.

 

When the kid doesn’t answer, Louis tries again. “Why are they… doing that to you? You know you can tell me, right?”

 

Thomas finally looks up at him. “Did you hear what they said?”

 

Of course Louis has heard what they said. Loads of insults, is what they said. Louis stares at Thomas, confused, until he finally gets it. _You fag, you cock-sucker_. Not just random insults. Homophobic insults. Louis needs to control his emotions before he makes a stupid decision like running after the two dickheads and smashing their heads against the school brick wall. It probably wouldn’t be good for his young career, being the teacher who seriously injured two students, no matter how much they deserved it.

 

Louis still hasn’t said a word and Thomas is quietly sobbing, breaking Louis’s heart a bit more each time he sniffs and his shoulders shake. Louis has to reassure the kid. Tell him that it’s okay, that even if he _is_ gay, there’s no shame at all. Tell him that they won’t bother him again. But how do you talk about this with a teenager?

 

“Thomas” Louis starts, not knowing where to go from here. “What they said is wrong, so wrong, even if it wasn’t… like… this kind of insults, it would still be wrong… but… why would they say those things to you, I mean… do they have a reason to think you are gay?”

 

Man, that was the slowest and longest sentence Louis ever managed. Thomas is now looking at him with a worried look on his face, like he just has been caught. Which is exactly not what Louis wanted. “You know there is no shame, if you are that is.”

 

“I’m not!” Thomas instantly says.

 

“Once again, it’s okay if you are. You shouldn’t be ashamed or afraid.”

 

Thomas frowns. “But I’m not, I swear! It’s just… they say me walking with a friend and they thought… that’s all!”

 

He’s obviously lying, Louis is sure of it. _Damn it_. Louis shouldn’t do that but he’s got no other option. “Well _I_ am. Gay.”

 

Thomas’s frown deepens. “No you’re not.”

 

Louis chuckles. “You’re the expert now? I’m not telling you this to make you feel better. I shouldn’t even tell you that, I’m your teacher; I shouldn’t share this information with you. But I suffered, just like you. Well… I mean… not physically but I was bullied too. And you shouldn’t suffer for being the way you are.”

 

Thomas seems thoughtful. He doesn’t say anything for what feels like hours, looking through the window. Louis is about to add something when Thomas looks back at Louis, sighing. “I… I am. I was… like, walking with… a friend… and the day after they started… punching me.” The rest of his sentence is almost a whisper and Louis is not going to dig into it. It seems already painful enough for Thomas.

 

Louis gives him a small smile before becoming serious again. “Does anyone know about the… bullying? Anyone else but me?” Thomas shakes his head no.

 

“Not even your parents?”

 

Once again, the kid ducks his head. “They don’t know about… you know.”

 

They don’t know their son is gay and he’s probably too scared to tell them, which is why he hasn’t told them about the beating up either. Louis doesn’t know what to do. Never in a million years he would have thought that he would have to face this kind of situation during his first year as a teacher. He’ll have to tell Cowell of course, and Thomas’s parents. The dickheads will probably be expelled but Louis couldn’t care less. Other than that, Thomas will need therapy or something. Louis really likes the kid, is the thing. He’s kind and smart, by far one of the smartest of his class. Louis wants to do more to help the kid but he knows it’s not his place.

 

“I will need their names. They’re not going to get away with this Thomas, I’ll make sure of it.” At that, Thomas looks up at Louis with eyes full of hope and for the first time since the beginning of the conversation, Louis can breathe again.

 

 

***

 

 

After what felt like the longest day of his life, Louis finally comes home. After class, he went to talk to Simon Cowell about the “incident”, giving him the names of the two guys. He had to stay in Cowell’s office while Simon called Thomas’s parent to arrange an appointment with them. Full of angst, Louis opens his flat. He’s in the middle of making diner – which consists in putting a ready meal in the microwave – when he realizes he hasn’t replied to Harry. He types a quick response as the smell of curry begins to fill the kitchen.

 

_“Sorry I didn’t reply, I had an important thing to take care of.”_

A bit distant but that’s the truth. Another text comes within seconds.

 

_“It’s fine, everything alright?”_

Louis sighs. _“It will be, eventually.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah sorry just had a long day_ _J_ _”_

Louis is not really in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Harry. It is becoming harder and harder with each text he receives. He is opening up too much to Harry and this isn’t a good idea, not at all. It will hurt way too much when Harry will go back to his life in LA. And to his boyfriend. Yet, Louis can’t just ignore him. He missed talking to him so much.

 

_“Do you want to go for a drink tomorrow after work?”_

Louis really can’t deny him anything. Without even waiting a few minutes to give the impression that he’s very busy, Louis types a quick answer.

 

_“Sure.”_

That night, Louis struggles to find sleep. When he finally does, he dreams of green eyes.

 

The day after is a drag and Louis can’t stop checking his phone every five minutes. Harry still hasn’t texted him. What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn’t want to see Louis before he leaves again? Louis was starting to get used to being close to him again, even if they started talking again only a few days ago.

 

After giving his last class, Louis checks his phone one last time. Nothing. Resigned, he grabs his backpack and makes his way out of the building. Passing by what looks like an empty classroom, Louis hears a familiar voice. Harry’s voice to be precise. What the hell is Harry doing here? And who is he talking to? The classroom door is open and Harry is sitting on a desk, talking to Thomas. Harry’s hair is once again tied up in a bun. He looks stunning. Absolutely breath-taking.

 

Louis leans on the doorframe and watches as Harry talks to Thomas, apparently telling a funny story because the kid can’t stop laughing. Louis suddenly realizes he never heard Thomas laughing before. It’s a nice sound. All of the sudden, he doesn’t look like the shy and scared kid he usually is.

 

For a split second, Louis can’t help feeling jealous. He’s Thomas’s teacher, he should be the one making the kid laugh. But then Harry waves his hands in the air, still telling his story, pulling funny faces and Louis doesn’t feel jealous anymore. Thomas is throwing his head back with laugher and Louis feels a smile breaking on his own lips. He snaps out of it when Harry’s eyes meet his.

 

“Hey Louis!” Harry greets him with a cheerful voice.

 

“Hi” Louis slowly says, entering the room. “Thomas, you alright?”

 

The young boy nods, still smiling and Louis smiles back.

 

“What are you doing here?” Louis sheepishly asks Harry.

 

“I came to pick you up. We’re still going for a drink, right?” Louis throws a quick glance towards Thomas. He’s looking curiously at the both of them, like he’s trying to figure out something.

 

“Uh… Yes, sure. I didn’t know that was still the plan since… you know… you didn’t text me…” Louis is rambling, he knows he is but the situation is quite uncomfortable, what with Thomas watching them.

 

Harry grins, dimples on full display. “I wanted to surprise you.” Louis’s heart skips a beat and he tries to recover quickly, smiling at him.

 

“Alright then, let’s go.”

 

Harry jumps on the floor and bends in half to give Thomas a tight hug. “Well Thomas, it was a real pleasure meeting you.” At these words, Thomas blushes. Louis knows the feeling. Being hugged by Harry Styles is his favourite thing too. Was. Whatever. When he pulls away, Thomas in watching Harry in awe.

 

“Thanks again for the autograph.” He says in a small voice.

 

Harry gives him a reassuring smile. “You’re welcome. Now you go and think about what we talked about.” He winks at Thomas and the kid flushes again. Harry and his legendary charisma… Always charming everyone, boys and girls, men and women, old ladies, and even cats. Thomas nods and exits the room, saying “Bye, Mr Tomlinson!” on his way out.

 

Louis turns to face Harry and quirks an eyebrow. “Care to explain?”

 

Harry looks surprised for a few seconds before he speaks again. “Well, as I said I came to pick you up. It was supposed to be a surprise. I didn’t know which classroom you were in though, and then I met this nice kid. He told me he was one of your students?”

 

“Yeah he is. What did you two talked about though?”

 

“Lou, that’s private…” Harry says in a serious tone.

 

Louis snaps his head around, frowning. As soon as his eyes meet Harry’s, the younger man bursts into laugher. “You should see your face right now.” After a few beats he raises both hands, palms up and adds; “God, I was just joking Lou!”

 

Louis doesn’t know what is worse: Harry feeling comfortable enough to joke with him or Harry calling him “Lou”. Probably the nickname.

 

“Seriously though, he asked me a few questions about my coming out. And about my new album. But mostly about the coming out.”

 

The coming out, of course. Makes sense. Harry is a famous figure of the gay community after all. He never hid his homosexuality to the public. Once again, Louis is a little upset that Thomas didn’t ask these questions to him. But it must be quite awkward talking about this with your teacher.

 

When Harry notices the silence stretching between them, he adds in a small voice. “You really care about this kid, don’t you?”

 

Louis looks at Harry. He has got a small frown between his eyebrows, like he’s concerned. Louis wants to kiss him until that frown disappears.

 

“Yeah” he breathes instead, staring right back into Harry’s eyes. “I do.”

 

They keep looking at each other for what feels like hours until Louis decides to break this intense moment before he has time to do something that he’s going to regret. “Let’s go, shall we?” he asks and Harry nods.

 

They walk down the corridor and Louis hopes they won’t meet anyone. He doesn’t really want a hoard of crazy teenage fans asking Harry for selfies and autographs. And he doesn’t really want to be seen with Harry and have to answer questions later. Quite frankly, he’s a bit pissed that Harry came to the school. It was a nice gesture of course but Louis doesn’t like surprises and Harry knows it. He’d rather had meet him in a pub. Besides, this school is Louis’s sanctuary and now Harry knows it. Harry, who isn’t a part of Louis’s life anymore.

 

Thankfully, all the students already left and they are all alone. That is until they meet Liam and Niall of course. Louis catches a glimpse of blond hair before he hears the Irish accent. “Louis! Over here! Hey, Louis!” As they get closer, Niall’s eyes widen. “Holy shit, is that Harry Styles?” he squeaks. Louis hears Harry chuckling next to him. Liam is watching the scene with surprise written all over his face.

 

“Louis” Niall says; “what is Harry Styles doing here?”

 

 _Good question. I was wondering the same thing actually._ “Uh” Louis starts as he looks for a good excuse. “I… well…”

 

That’s the moment Harry chooses to jump in. “We’re friend, we grew up in the same city. And I’m in London for a few days so…”

 

That’s actually… not a bad answer. Are they friend though? Feels like it, kind of. “Yes” Louis finally says. “We both grew up in Doncaster.” Smooth.

 

Niall seems to buy it while Liam looks thoughtful. The Irish guy shrugs. “Oh well, nice to meet you! I’m a big fan! Not as much as my students though.” Harry laughs and both teachers shake his hand before Liam speaks. “”We were going to the pub, wanna join us?”

 

“Actually we…” Harry starts but Louis cuts him off.

 

“Sure!”

 

Harry looks baffled but Louis starts walking towards the exit. Was he expecting it to be just Louis and him? It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s not a good idea for them to be drinking all alone anyway.

 

 

***

 

 

As usual, they go the Molly Malone’s and Niall orders a large amount of food to go with the pints Liam buys. Harry sits next to Louis and Louis stops himself before putting his hand on Harry’s thigh, something he used to do every time they would go out. _Man, this is going to be hard. No pun intended._

 

They start to chat, although Louis can tell they’re all uncomfortable. Well… Louis has reasons to be. Besides, Liam and Niall must be wondering what to talk about with an international star who probably has seen it all. Surely they can’t tell him about their boring day at school and expect him to understand what it’s like. Louis is more than relieved when a football match starts on telly, providing an easy topic of conversation to all of them.

 

At some point, Louis zones out between a red card and Niall’s comment to Harry about how “they’re going to win, mate, hands down!” He’s focused on Harry’s face and the way his lips curve into a genuine smile whenever Niall or Liam says something funny. It’s fascinating, really. He’s in deep observation when Zayn’s name startles him. “Wait… what?”

 

Liam stares at him with a curious look before he repeats. “I said Zayn’s coming, we better slow down on the beer.”

 

Louis glances at Harry and isn’t surprised when the younger man stares right back at him with wide eyes. _Zayn_. Louis hasn’t told him he met Harry back in Doncaster last weekend. He hasn’t told him they started talking everyday. He hasn’t told him they would go for a drink. Louis is in trouble. Why hasn’t he told any of it to his best friend again? What’s the rational and logical reason? The thing is, Louis knows Zayn would disapprove. He would tell Louis not to see Harry, for Louis’s own good, and he’d be right. But Louis can’t just tell Harry to go fuck himself – or better, fuck that Jeff guy – now can he?

 

Harry looks equally nervous and he’s probably scared of Zayn’s reaction. Hopefully Liam will know how to ease Zayn (and if that requires both of them disappearing to the loo for a while, Louis is willing to turn a blind eye). Harry is still staring at Louis with a worried look on his face and Louis hesitates between laughing at him and reassuring him. Zayn’s arrival makes the decision for him: none of the above.

 

Like the model he must have been in another life, still completely unaware of his power over everyone, Zayn makes his way through the pub, to the delight of the crowd, men and women who stare at him the whole way. When he catches glance of Harry, he stills and frowns before arching a brow in Louis’s direction. He finally joins the table.

 

“Harry… Hi… What are you doing here?” Zayn asks in an unreadable tone.

 

Harry looks at Louis before turning his attention back to Zayn. “Hi! Hum… Well, I’m staying in London for a few more days so… you know…” Less eloquent than earlier. After a few beats, Zayn shrugs and takes the empty seat next to Liam.

 

Niall and Liam are both staring at him and Liam’s the one to break the silence. “So… you two also know each other?”

 

Zayn’s eyes widen for a split second before his brain catches up. He must figure that Louis hasn’t told them anything. That they don’t know who’s Harry to him. That’s what Louis loves about Zayn, he’s quick to catch up. “Yeah, I met Louis and Harry a few years ago.” And that’s the other thing Louis loves about Zayn. He won’t reveal anything about Louis without his consent.

 

The evening goes by rather quickly. Niall keeps entertaining everyone with his silly teacher anecdotes, especially the one about teenagers trying to sing while their voices are breaking because of puberty. Niall and Harry talk about guitar and cool bands and other music topics while Zayn and Liam pretend to be watching the game, although Louis can tell they’re glancing at each other every now and then.

 

By the time the game is over and Niall is subtly trying to seduce the barmaid, the others decide to call it a night. It’s kind of awkward without Niall in the middle. Liam is walking close to Zayn and Harry and Louis are behind, side to side.

 

Without warning, Harry suddenly blurts out; “Are you avoiding me?”

 

“What?” Louis says, a little too loud, looking at the other boy. He’s staring at the road, purposely avoiding Louis’s gaze. “Why are you saying that?”

 

“Well I thought we were going for a drink like… you know… just the two of us?” Harry finally looks at Louis in the eyes. “And then” Harry starts again; “when Liam suggested we could go with them, you said yes, as if you didn’t want to be all alone with me.”

 

Ah.

 

“No” Louis says, trying to smile despite of the situation. “It’s just that I hadn’t time to go for a drink with them for a while and they would have took it the wrong way if I had refused.” _Liar. Liar, pants on fire_.

 

“Louis! Are we going or what?” Zayn says and Louis had forgotten he was here. Harry looks like he wants to add something but he doesn’t. Zayn and Louis hurry in the tube, leaving a disappointed Harry and a confused Liam behind.

 

“So” Zayn starts and Louis knew this was coming. “Harry is in town?”

 

“He is.”

 

 

“And you two are speaking again?”

 

“We are.”

 

“I must have missed something, didn’t I?”

 

Louis sighs, sitting down before telling Zayn the whole story. Zayn listens patiently, still bearing an unreadable expression. Once Louis’s finished, Zayn remains silent for a few minutes.

 

“And he’s leaving in a few days? He’s going back to LA?”

 

“Yes. Sorry I didn’t tell you about all of this sooner, it’s just… it’s still hard to believe…”

 

Zayn puts his arm around Louis’s shoulder. “Shut it. No need to explain.”

 

In the back of the tube, someone is listening to rap, volume at the maximum, the beat vibrating through Louis’s body.

 

Zayn’s voice cuts into the music. “And how do you feel about all of this? About him leaving again?”

 

 _Leaving again_.

 

“I… shit, I don’t know Zayn!” Louis says, rubbing his hands over his face. “I don’t want him to leave. But it’s not my decision, is it? He’s got a boyfriend to go back to.”

 

Zayn frowns. “Still, it’s so shitty of him to torture you like that.”

 

“I’m the one who let him. I could have told him to leave me alone the first day I saw him, back in Doncaster. I should have.”

 

Zayn sighs, tightening his arm around Louis’s shoulder and Louis tries to focus on the beat coming from far away.

 

 

***

 

 

When Louis exits Cowell’s office, he’s more exhausted than ever but feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. _Well, that was intense_ , he thinks as he recalls the meeting with Thomas’s parents. By the end of it, both parents were crying and Thomas was looking like he wanted to disappear. As Louis thought, none of them was aware of the bullying their son was a victim of. Louis painfully told them his side of the story, what he knew of it and Simon explained afterwards the consequences in big fancy words that a lawyer could use. He told them the responsible persons were already expelled and that they could choose to sue them or not.

 

Both parents were clearly in shock and Louis could tell they were just good parents, overwhelmed by it all. Louis wanted to do something to help. He already had, is the thing. He couldn’t do more, it was their call to make. Still, when they leave Cowell’s office, Louis escorts them to the front gate and he can’t stop himself from speaking before they leave. “For what it’s worth” he says as they reach the school entrance; “Thomas is one of the smartest student of my class and he surprises me everyday. Bright little man you have here.”

 

Thomas’s mother hugs him tightly and Louis is too surprised to react. Watching Louis struggling to breathe, the corners of Thomas’s mouth twitch up and that’s all Louis needs for the moment. He makes his way back inside and in the staffroom, grateful to see Liam and Niall already there.

 

“Louis, mate!” Niall says, ever so cheerful. Louis joins them after fixing himself a warm cuppa. “Sooo” Niall wastes no time with greetings. “You and Harry Styles… what’s up there?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Louis chokes on his tea. Probably because it’s too hot. “What do you mean me and Harry?”

 

Niall gives him the most unimpressed look. “Don’t you try and deny it, there’s obviously something going on between the two of you!”

 

Liam is watching them with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“There was.” Louis says and watches Liam’s smile disappear as quickly as it appeared.

 

Niall looks like he wants to disappear with Liam’s smile. “Oh mate I’m sorry I didn’t know, I wouldn’t…”

 

Louis’s chuckle cuts him off. “It’s okay Nialler! Yes, Harry and I were… dating. It’s over though, has been for a long time now.”

 

Liam looks thoughtful. After a few beats, he says; “You’re sure it’s a hundred percent over?”

 

Louis frowns. “Pretty sure yeah, why?”

 

Liam and Niall exchange a look before staring back at Louis, discomfort written all over their faces. “Well” Niall says; “it’s just that, the way he looks at you, you know, you couldn’t tell…”

 

“Yeah mate” Liam adds; “I’m pretty sure he wanted to take you on a date before you both came with us.”

 

Louis remains silent for a few seconds. Is that really what people think when they see Harry and Louis together? Does Harry really look at Louis like… Like maybe he wants to erase the past year and get back with him?

 

Louis finally shakes his head. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t live here anyway and it’s… too complicated. It couldn’t work.”

 

They drop the topic and Louis is so grateful when it’s time for him to leave for his next class.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis is in a bad mood. Part of that is due to the amount of spelling mistakes he finds in the students’ papers he is currently reviewing. The other part is due to the fact he can’t stop thinking about Harry and his stupid texts, when he should focus on said papers. Harry is leaving tomorrow and Louis is a mess. He has been trying not to answer Harry’s texts but it’s easier said than done. The inevitable is coming and Louis is pissed at himself for letting Harry getting close to his heart again. 

 

He’s working at his desk, in an empty classroom, when a knock on the door startles him. “What?” he says, unable to hide the irritation in his voice. Harry comes in, smiling.

 

Louis sighs. “Harry, you can’t keep showing at my school. It’s unprofessional.”

 

Harry’s smile drops. “Sorry Lou. I just wanted to talk to you but you weren’t answering my texts.”

 

“What do you want Harry?” Louis asks in a harsh tone, standing up from his desk.

 

Harry looks confused and blinks a few times before he speaks. “Uh… Well… I wanted to say goodbye. I’m leaving tomorrow, you know.”

 

“Oh yeah, back to your fancy life in LA? Back to your boyfriend?” Louis says in a bitter tone, coming closer.

 

Harry frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“What do you want from me Harry? You come to London, you text me everyday, you ask me out… What the hell do you want?” Before Harry has time to speak, Louis continues, not bothering to lower his voice. “Why are you doing this? Is that some kind of sick joke?”

 

“No!” Harry shouts. “Fuck no, Louis! I just… I miss you, okay? The day I saw you in Doncaster I realized just how much I’ve missed you this whole time.”

 

Louis clenches his fists. “You mean this whole time when you left to LA without sparing me a second glance?”

 

Harry’s frown deepens. “Stop being an arse! _You_ pushed me away, Louis!”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot, must be my fault! Always was with you! You know what, I was doing just fine before you came back to England!” Louis knows he sounds hysterical but he can’t stop now. He’s feeling so much pain and anger he has to take it down on someone. On Harry.

 

Harry is red-faced with anger and Louis is glad they’re finally being honest with each other, letting their feelings wash out instead of walking on eggshells.

 

Harry takes a step closer to Louis and glares at him. “You know what, fuck you Louis! God, you’re so stubborn! Fuck you, you and your fucking pride! I won’t _disturb_ you again!”

 

“Good!” Louis shouts back, throwing his arms in the air. “Fucking fantastic! Just go back to your Jeff and leave me the fuck alone! I don’t fucking need you!”

 

Without another word, Harry spins on his heels and leaves the room, loudly slamming the door behind him. Frustrated, Louis throws the whole pile of papers onto the floor before cursing. Why did Harry have to be in Doncaster at the same time Louis was? Louis meant what he said. He was doing just fine without Harry. Or was he?


	4. Chapter 4

Heathrow is still as crowded as last time. This time around though, Harry doesn’t have the strength to try to avoid the cameras. He makes his way through the airport without stopping and passes the security check in no time.

 

Once the plane leaves the tarmac, Harry asks the flight attendant for a whisky “or any kind of strong alcohol, please.” Harry doesn’t really drink, apart from beer and champagne on occasions but what the hell. After being so roughly rejected by Louis yesterday, he needs a drink and he’s not sure champagne can make it.

 

Harry still doesn’t understand what went wrong. Yesterday was a fucking disaster and he couldn’t have predicted it. Well, maybe he could have because he knows Louis and he knows he’s hurt. He’s not the only one in pain though. Besides, they were doing great. Well, maybe not great but they were on speaking terms again and Louis never told Harry he was stepping out of line.

 

One sip of whisky is enough to make Harry cough, causing his seatmate to raise a brow at him. _Holy moly, that’s strong_. That, right there, is why Harry doesn’t drink. Harry turns his screen on, looking for a distraction. He starts a movie, trying to finish his drink and most of all trying not to think about Louis.

 

_“Just go back to your Jeff and leave me the fuck alone!”_

So Louis knew about Jeff. Jeff… Harry needs to have a talk with him. A breaking-up talk to be precise. He can’t leave him hoping for more or giving him false hope. Jeff is a decent guy, he deserves to know the truth. The truth being Harry is still in love with his stubborn twat of an ex-boyfriend.

 

With a sigh, Harry turns the screen off – he wasn’t watching anyway – sets his drink aside and grabs the blindfold provided by the plane before putting in on his eyes. He tries to sleep, but Louis’s face keeps coming over his closed lids, making Harry’s heart beat out of his chest. After what feels like hours, Harry finally finds relief in the form of sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

The first thing that hits Harry when he leaves LAX is the heat. After a week of snow and freeze, Harry had forgotten about LA’s dry and warm weather. As he reaches the car that’s going to drive him back home, the door opens, pushed from the inside by… Jeff. Well, maybe their talk is going to happen sooner than what Harry had planed.

 

Jeff gives him a warm smile and a “hi” while Harry enters the car, bending in two. He takes a deep breath before looking over to Jeff. The older man’s smile drops instantly. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Harry can read on his face that he already knows the answer. He tells him anyway. Tells him how he saw Louis in Doncaster, how they started talking again and how Harry realized he still had feelings for him. Tells him that as much as he likes Jeff he is in love with Louis and that it isn’t fair to Jeff.

 

He leaves aside the fight and Louis’s harsh words and the fact that the feeling isn’t mutual and that they’re never going back together. It’d be easier for Jeff to understand if he thought they were back together. That’s a shitty lie but Harry isn’t perfect, is he?

 

With a shake of his head, Jeff tells him he had seen it coming. That he knew Harry still had feelings for Louis. And that even if it hurts, he won’t get in their way. Which is… Why Harry thinks Jeff was a decent guy. They drop Jeff at his own house and Harry gives him a last glance before he closes the door again, saying “see you around Harry.” He doesn’t hurt as much as it should and that makes Harry feel even more like the biggest arse on earth.

 

He goes back to his place, which is… empty. Too empty after a week being surrounded with friends and family. And Louis, as much as Harry doesn’t want to admit it. Harry feels cold even if it’s hot outside. He calls Eleanor. She picks up on the third ring.

 

“Harry, love! You’re back in LA?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, voice full of concern. “Is it about the email I just sent you? We can totally reschedule the interview if you want!”

 

Harry sighs. “No it’s not about that. And… right now I need my friend, not my agent.”

 

After a few beats, she speaks again, in a lower voice. “Haz! You just have to ask! Where are you now? Your place?”

 

Harry nods before realizing she can’t see him. “Yeah.”

 

“I’ll be there in twenty. Should I bring the vodka?”

 

Harry snorts. “Can’t promise I’ll drink any of it but yeah.”

 

True to her word, Eleanor arrives twenty minutes later. She passes the security gate and parks her Porsche next to Harry’s collection of cars. She doesn’t bother knocking on the door before coming in, in high heels and a bottle of vodka in her hands. She gives Harry a tight hug before following him outside, by the pool. She pours them two glasses of vodka and juice before speaking. “So. What happened?”

 

Once again, Harry tells the story, including the fight with Louis and the break up with Jeff. She listens patiently, occasionally sipping on her drink. “Sorry Haz” she finally says. “I know Louis can be an arse sometimes. But that really sucks. Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“I don’t think there is.” Harry attempts smiling at her. “So, how were things going while I was away? Anything new?”

 

“Nothing new, really. You’ve got a couple of interviews scheduled, which, as I was saying, we can reschedule if you’re not feeling it…”

 

“S’alright. Promotion, right?” Harry says with a small smile.

 

“Anyway!” Eleanor says in a cheerful tone. “Let’s not talk about work tonight! There’s this new band I wanted you to listen to, let’s listen to music and… get dunk!” She raises her glass for the effect and Harry chuckles.

 

“Let’s do that!”

 

They end up doing just so, raising the music’s volume every now and then, filling their glasses regularly, until the bottle is empty and the music is so loud they have to shout over it to communicate. Harry starts dancing around the pool and Eleanor has her head thrown back with laugher, watching him doing silly moves and avoiding falling into the pool. For a few hours, Harry doesn’t think about anything except the buzz provided by alcohol and from laughing so hard with his friend.

 

 

***

 

 

_Harry is packing his last suitcase. Shirts, jeans and… the last drawer is empty. Is that all he has got? His whole life fits into two suitcases and a duffel bag. That should be a depressing thought but Harry has got darker thoughts at the moment. Like the fact that he’s leaving what feels like his whole life behind._

_The car will be here soon. Harry puts the last suitcase beside the others by the entrance. After one last check in the flat, there is nothing left. What now? Is he supposed to say goodbye? The door is closed though. They never used this room before. Well, they used it to store all sort of things, like Louis’s collection of skateboards or Harry’s collection of hats. Louis has converted it into his own space, arranging a desk facing the window. Officially it was to study more efficiently. But truth is, since Harry’s decision to move out, Louis hasn’t been out of this room very much._

_Harry puts his hear against the door and listens quietly. Even though he can’t see or hear him, he knows Louis is inside. It’s more a feeling than knowledge but it’s there. He wonders what the older boy is doing in there. Is he studying, with a deep frown on his face and his tongue poking out of his mouth? Or is he just faking it while waiting for Harry to leave definitely? Is he even aware of Harry leaving soon? Harry told him a week ago he was moving to LA. Louis’s only reaction consisted of a shrug, which Harry took as one more reason to leave._

_Harry is about to knock on the door when he receives a call. The cab company. “Could you send someone up to help me with my luggage, please?” After taking a deep breath, Harry closes the flat’s door and follows the driver downstairs, carrying the last bag. He sits on the backseat and nearly misses the cab driver asking “To Heathrow airport, yeah?”_

_They start driving and Harry, deep in his thoughts, doesn’t catch Louis looking through the window._

_***_

 

 

Harry arrives at the party wearing his usual opened shirt and tight jeans. He doesn’t want to be here but he promised Eleanor he would go, one week ago when they got so drunk he woke up the next morning with a massive headache and a coated tongue. “It’s going to be fun”; she had said. Some fancy party thrown by a music producer or something. _No way this is going to be fun_. Harry doesn’t know anyone except Josh, his drummer, who was kind enough to come with him, although Harry suspects he wouldn’t have said yes if he hadn’t mentioned the open bar.

 

The party is taking place in a huge house with million-dollar cars lined up in the driveway. The pool is almost as huge as the house and there are women in bikinis, which could be weird considering the sun went down long ago, but it’s LA and Harry is used to this kind of eccentricity. They’re served champagne as soon as they walk in and Josh takes the glass Harry hands him, finding himself with two glasses. “What?” he asks when Harry quirks an eyebrow. “I’m gonna need to get pissed rather quickly if I want to survive this posh event!”

 

A few people recognize Harry and decide to talk to him, asking him about his upcoming album and touring and… always the same thing. Harry answers politely but after talking to the fifth stranger he starts regretting having given his drink away, to Josh, who, on top of it, disappeared as soon as he got a chance. After an hour, Harry finally escapes from the crowd. He goes out and by the entrance, until the music is just a distant noise. The security gate is opened and there are lines of people waiting to get in. Two impressive bouncers stand in front of the gate and Harry can’t help thinking that these are definitely the kind of guys you don’t want to mess with. Getting closer, Harry suddenly hears a familiar voice. A voice he would recognize among millions.

 

“For the eighteenth time, I’m telling you I’m a friend of Harry Styles, let me in you giant gorilla!”

 

Louis.

 

What is Louis doing here? Harry didn’t think he would hear from him since their last conversation, much less see him this soon.

 

“Sir, I’m gonna need you to leave, _now_ , or I’m gonna have to call security.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Louis says in his high-pitched voice.

 

Harry finally sees him. His heart skips a beat. He looks so small compared to the bouncer. His hair is a mess and he’s wearing one of his old band t-shirt, jeans and… vans. Which of course isn’t the slightest appropriate for this kind of event. Still, Harry thinks he’s beautiful and the fact that he doesn’t give a shit about his outfit or about the fancy place he’s in is one of the many reasons Harry still loves him very much.

 

Harry steps in, waving at the bouncer. “Hi! Sorry, hi! I’m Harry Styles, he can come in.”

 

The guy’s eyes widen before narrowing. “You sure? You know him sir?”

 

Harry looks at Louis. He’s staring back at him with a pleading look. After a few beats, Harry answers. “Yes. I do know him.”

 

The bouncer shrugs. “Alright. You can come in.”

 

Louis hurries inside the property, following Harry. Once they’re all alone, surrounded by trees, Harry turns around, frowning. “What are you doing here Louis?”

 

The older man looks nervous. He’s shifting from one foot to the other, unable to maintain eye contact with Harry. When he finally speaks, his voice is very soft. “I… I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was a bit harsh.”

 

Harry gives him an unimpressed look, folding his arms. “You came all the way to LA to _apologize_? Also, _a bit harsh_?”

 

 “I was being an arse, okay.” Louis admits, rolling his eyes. “And I didn’t come just to apologize. I think we need to… talk.”

 

Harry wonders what is left to say between them. Probably not much after the way Louis rejected him. What is so important to say that Louis needed to come here and tell Harry in person? And… “Wait, how did you find me?”

 

Again, Louis rolls his eyes. “I’ve still got El’s number, you know.”

 

“And she gave it to you?” Harry asks, raising a brow. Part of him is pissed because it feels like Eleanor betrayed him but the other part of him is pleased because… well, Louis is here.

 

“She wasn’t really pleased about it. But I convinced her.”

 

“And what is it that you have to say that was so important you had to come over here to say it? Because, you know, I’ve got a party to attend, you know, as a part of my _fancy life in LA_.” Harry has no interest in the party what so ever. But Louis doesn’t know that. However, throwing his own words back at Louis doesn’t seem to provoke the desired effect, judging by how it makes him laugh.

 

Harry feels his patient evaporate. “If you came all the way here to insult me you can go back to England right now Louis!”

 

Louis becomes serious again. “No! Sorry. I mean, that was a shitty comeback but I shouldn’t have laughed. Fuck, I’m making things worse for myself! I’m really sorry, I am, I only slept two hours in the last twenty four hours so I’m not making any sense.” He takes a step closer to Harry before continuing. “Just give me five minutes, okay? If you don’t like what I have to say I’ll leave and you’ll never hear from me again.”

 

 _You’ll never hear from me again_. The thoughtmakes something ache in Harry's bones.

 

Harry looks into Louis’s blue eyes and looses focus. After a small pause, he nods. “Alright. I’m listening.”

 

Louis sighs. “Thank you. I wanted to apologize for the fight. I was pissed that day and I took it out on you even if you didn’t deserve any of it.” A small pause. “Truth is, it hurt seeing you Harry. I was finally moving on, kind of, and you kept showing up, texting me and… And I was torn between feeling exited about talking to you again and feeling sad because I knew it wasn’t going to last. I knew you were going back to LA.”

 

Harry feels his features soften. “Louis, I meant what I said that day. I missed you. And I was so glad you were talking to me. I didn’t know you were feeling that way, I’m so sorry, if I had known I would have leaved you alone.”

 

“I know, I should have told you. It’s just… You left so easily the first time, and I knew you were going to fly away as easily this time around.”

 

Harry knew Louis would eventually talk about that day when Harry left their flat without saying goodbye, too busy trying to catch his flight for LA. “I’m sorry about that time Louis. I shouldn’t have left that soon, I should have tried to make it work, but you made it clear that you didn’t love me anymore and – ”

 

“See that’s the thing Harry, I still love you!” Louis cuts in with a wet chuckle. “I probably never stopped loving you, I was just fooling myself. Shit! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say that, I know you have a boyfriend. It’s just… Fuck, I wasn’t supposed to say it like that but… Yeah, now you know at least…” He’s looking at Harry with watery eyes and suddenly Harry feels like there is not enough air to fill his lungs.

 

“You still love me?” Harry asks in a small voice.

 

 “I do.”  With a cheeky smile, he adds. “You never forget your first love, right?”

 

So Louis loves him. Still. This is it, this is the chance Harry dreamed about. What if Louis doesn’t want to get back with Harry though? What if he thinks it couldn’t, it wouldn’t work because it didn’t work last time? While he’s sorting the mess in his head Harry doesn’t realize he hasn’t reply to Louis’s confession. Before he has a chance to do so, Louis speaks again. “Anyway I’m sorry I treated you that way when we were together. I blamed you for everything when I was equally responsible.”

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Just so you know.”

 

“What?” Louis asks, confused.

 

_Way to go Styles, way to go._

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Anymore. I broke up with him.”

 

Louis frowns. “Why are you telling me that?”

 

“Because the reason I broke up with him is that I still love you.”

 

There. Harry holds his breathe, watching Louis’s eyes widen. Feels like forever and Harry is about to loose his nerve when Louis speaks, giving him that cheeky smile again. “Harold, did you purposely leave me struggling to form an apology and confess my love to you when you were feeling exactly the same way?”

 

Harry can feel his own smile growing. “It was totally worth it. You were not bad.”

 

Louis smirks. “Smug doesn’t suit you love.”

 

 _Love_. Harry feels his heart beating faster than ever. He thought he lost Louis long ago, he thought he was the only one still feeling that way and here he is, straight from London, with his wild air and pretty face, telling Harry he loves him.

 

Louis becomes serious again. “Sorry I pushed you away.”

 

It takes Harry a few seconds to understand he’s referring to the time at the end of their relationship. “Sorry I let you go. Sorry I left.”

 

“I’m an idiot.”

 

“Good, so am I. Guess we belong together.”

 

Louis smiles, crinkles by his eyes, before asking. “So what now?”

 

“ _Now_ ” Harry says, coming closer. “After I kiss you, we’ll leave this awful party and we’ll go to my house because I don’t know if you booked an hotel but there’s no way I’m letting you stay there. We’ll catch up on some sleep because I think we both need that and tomorrow we’ll think about what we’ll do.”

 

By the time Harry finishes his monologue, Louis is grinning. “Sounds good to me. Now kiss me, you fool.”

 

So Harry does just so, bringing his hands around Louis’s face before leaning in and kissing him. It feels new, even if they have done this a countless number of times. Louis’s facial air – Harry still doesn’t know if he let it grow on purpose or not – is lightly scratching Harry’s face. It feels amazing, especially when Louis tilts his head on the side and brings his hands on the small of Harry’s back.

 

They kiss for what feels like hours and Harry hears voices in the background. They should probably stop and go somewhere more private but… what the hell! Harry is getting his boy back after one year apart from each other. They’ve got to make up for all this time.

 

 

***

 

 

They finally make it to Harry’s house, after thirty minutes of ride, kissing in the back of the car. Harry’s chauffeur was kind enough not to make any comment and Harry should thank him by giving him a bonus. Or by baking him a cake maybe. Anyway, the kiss quickly became heated and Harry restrained himself from ripping Louis clothes off in front of the poor guy driving who didn’t ask for nothing.

 

As they get out of the car, Harry looks over at Louis who’s taking the surroundings in. He looks as impressed as Harry was the first time he got here and saw his house. They go inside and Louis is speechless for a few seconds.

 

“Wow” Louis finally says behind Harry as they go into the living room. “Harry, this place is huge! And you got a pool!” Harry smiles, watching Louis exploring the whole house like a crazy man. He suddenly turns around, facing Harry with a frown on his pretty face. “I think we need to talk _now_ about what’s going to happen, because, well, if you want to keep this house it’s fine but if you want to move in with me again I can’t afford this kind of house and we’ll be stuck in a small flat and… shit! I mean, I assumed you were coming back to England without even asking you and we don’t have to live together right away but – ”

 

“Louis!” Harry interrupts with a laugh. “Of course I want to move in with you again. And of course I’m coming back to England, I know you just started your job there and I wouldn’t ask you to move here. And me, well I can’t promise I’ll be home a lot because of touring and stuff but I’ll do my best to be there with you. If… that’s what you want?”

 

Louis smirks. “Thought you knew it by now.”

 

“I think I’ll keep this house though. It would be nice to have a place for us to escape on the weekend.”

 

Louis gives him a sceptical look. “Harry, we can’t just escape to LA for a weekend!”

 

Harry smiles. “Why not? I do it all the time.” That’s a lie of course but Louis’s reaction is priceless.

 

“You rich people with your posh taste! Do you eat caviar for breakfast as well?”

 

“No but I replaced tea with champagne.” Harry has found his old Louis. Teasing and smiling. “Speaking of champagne, why don’t you go take a look outside by the terrace while I pour us a glass?”

 

Louis smirks. “Are you trying to get me drunk Harold? Are you planning on taking advantage of me?”

 

Harry smirks back. “Maybe.”

 

With that, he goes to the kitchen. When he comes back to the living room with two glasses of champagne, Harry notices that the lights are on by the terrace so he goes outside. When he arrives though, Louis isn’t there and a rush of panic takes over Harry. Before he has time to call his name, he hears a big splash behind him. He turns around just in time to see Louis poking his head out of the water, laughing. Harry is about to make a comment when he notices Louis’s naked. Harry can feel a blush creeping on his cheeks and a spark of arousal rising in his body.

 

Louis smirks. “What? Afraid of skinny-dipping Harold?” Harry didn’t realize he was standing there, staring in silence. Without wasting another minute, he takes his clothes off, almost falling into the pool when his jeans tangle themselves around his legs.

 

Louis is laughing and oh… now he’s doing the backstroke, revealing his flawless body, still smirking. How dare he?

 

Harry jumps in the pool without second thoughts and starts swimming towards Louis. Before he has time to react though, Louis pushes his shoulders down, trying to drown him under the water. Harry finally emerges and takes a deep breath before launching himself at Louis. They play for a few minutes, drowning and splashing and laughing, and it’s probably the best time Harry has ever had in this pool.

 

That is until Louis corners him at the end of the pool and starts kissing him with passion, running his fingers through Harry’s wet hair and biting on his bottom lip. _That_ is definitely the best time Harry has ever had in this pool. A moan escapes Harry’s lips when Louis lines up their naked bodies against one another. Louis exhales heavily when Harry starts running his hands up and down his body, until he settles on his cock, provoking Louis’s hips to buck forward. It feels weird doing this in the pool, but when Louis mimics Harry’s movement, it feels like heaven. Harry stops breathing for a few seconds before regaining control and continuing steadily stroking Louis.

 

All of the sudden, Louis puts his small hands under Harry’s tights and lifts on the edge of the pool, settling himself back between his legs. Harry seeks Louis’s gaze but without warning, Louis ducks his head until he takes Harry’s hard leaking dick in his mouth, covering the rest with his hand. Harry gasps and he’s glad he’s got a huge house with loads of privacy. He practically looses it when Louis swirls his tongue over the head. The rest is just a combination of panting, soft lips, tongue and heat building up in Harry’s stomach. Louis is making lovely noises and Harry wants this moment to last forever. It eventually ends up though, when Louis makes eye contact with Harry and Harry can’t contain it anymore.

 

Harry comes with a loud moan and once he has recovered, he slides in the water again, grabbing Louis’s cock before pumping it. Louis comes after a few strokes, panting against Harry’s neck. They stay in the pool a few more minutes, just kissing and playing with each other’s hair. Harry feels loose, not just from the sex, but also from Louis. _His_ Louis. He laughs before saying; “Fuck, that was good! Thanks Lou.”

 

Louis smiles, wiggling his eyebrows. “My pleasure, really. Now how about we sleep like you suggested? I love you very much but now that the sexual tension is gone, I don’t think I’ll be able to stay awake very long.”

 

 _I love you very much_.

 

“Yeah, let’s go to bed” Harry agrees with a small voice. They dry themselves with towels abandoned by the pool and make their way to Harry’s bedroom together, naked and glorious and in love. Louis falls asleep within seconds, curled up against Harry’s chest and Harry watches him for a while, matching his breath to Louis’s, before his eyelids become too heavy.

 

When he wakes up a few hours later, the sun is still down and Harry realizes it’s way too early but he has got to pee. He goes to the bathroom with one last glance toward the beautiful boy in his bed, spread under the sheets. Five minutes later, Harry comes back to bed and lies down against Louis. He’s about to fall back asleep when he feels an arm settling around his middle, Louis spooning him from behind. He’s already drifting away when he hears Louis whispering, voice still rugged with sleep, “M’never letting you go again.” 


End file.
